Until Later
by Quicksilver
Summary: An asult oriented piece... almost an epilogue to my B/HL series. Buffy/Methos romance, and does NOT stand alone. Buffy and Methos meet after eighty years of separation... and both are unattached.


Quicksilver's Quill Offers:  
  
Until Later  
  
mbsilvana@yahoo.com  
  
standard disclaimers  
  
NOTE: The series "Immortals, Prophecies and the Slayer" is in this order:  
  
Of Immortals and Other Disasters  
  
Immortal Beloved  
  
Immortal Style, Slayer Sarcasm  
  
Several Brands of Immortality  
  
Immortality, Slayer Style  
  
Until Later  
  
I HAVE NO PLANS TO CONTINUE (I feel the series is complete), AND THERE ARE NO OTHER STORIES IN THIS SERIES. I haven't seen Highlander since season six ended, and I stopped following Buffy when Angel left. While I appreciate the enthusiasm this series has spawned, I've moved on. I'm finally uploading the last two stories to ff.net to the record is complete, but it's been at least three years since I worked on this. My writing has matured, and I'm playing in other fandoms. Reviews are great, but I'm not doing more!  
  
*sighs* Sorry the the display of temper- I'm just VERY tired of these questions.  
  
Enjoy. The last two pieces in ths series are the best.  
  
************************************  
  
  
  
She stood with the wind to her back, looking out over the sea. The view was wonderful, and she wished she had a camera to capture the image. The sea was ominously dark and thge wind was picking up, whipping her golden hair around her face like a banner. She felt alive; a feeling she had thought she'd forgotten.  
  
Buffy turned around and was about to head back to her vehicle when she felt It. The Buzz. Most Immortals would have gone for their swords that instant, especially if they were in a vacant area as she was. But Buffy was confident in her skills, so she remained in a relaxed posture, hoping to avoid a battle.  
  
Her eyes spotted the other Immortal approaching from the right. His back was to the moon, so all she could see was his silhouette- a long coat billowing around a tall man who moved with cat-like grace. Her breath caught as she recognized him.  
  
Throwing herself forward, she sprinted over to him with the speed of a gazelle. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, burying her face in his dark hair. "Methos," she whispered, feeling like the seventeen- year-old who had first met the oldest of Immortals.  
  
He smiled at her with the same crooked grin that she recalled so fondly. "Buffy, or should I say Sarah Gellar?" he teased.  
  
She pouted playfully, looking up into his beautiful hazel eyes. "You would know that. Still have your long-fingered hands in the Watcher pie?" she asked.  
  
"I'm being tracked by Giles' family, if you can believe it. Comes in handy," he said ironically.  
  
Buffy raised an eyebrow in surprise. "But I thought that he never had children."  
  
"He and Cass adopted a child, Nerissa Helen. I thought you knew that.... didn't you stay in touch with him?"  
  
She stepped back from him, her body-language defensive. "After Xander died, I realized it was time to move on, cut all my ties. Xander was thirty-seven.... and I looked young enough to be his daughter rather then his best friend."  
  
Her face was shadowed as she thought of Xander's death. After cheating death so many times as a Slayerette, he had finally lost the battle to a drunk driver. What was made his death so tragic was the fact that he could have survived had he been wearing his seatbelt. Xander had been so convinced of his own immortality- but unlike Buffy, he only got to die once.  
  
Methos saw Buffy's true age reflected in her eyes at that moment. He reached down and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "It's hard to watch them die," he confirmed gently.  
  
"I agree," she said softly. The pair began to move back to the cliff Buffy had been standing on when he had arrived. "What was really difficult was seeing all the Slayers pass through. Do you know how many I trained before I finally said enough?"  
  
He shook his head, his silence encouraging her to continue to vent.  
  
"Fifteen. The best lasted three years, while the worst only a survived a week."  
  
"I really don't know what to tell you. I only have to deal with Immortality; you have to deal with being a Slayer as well." They stopped at the same moment and looked out over the dark ocean that was frothing with nature's rage. "I try to avoid it, but I keep getting drawn back in. Cordelia kept talking me into helping her train whatever Slayer she was Watching. Then Angel and I moved off the Hellmouth, and things lightened up somewhat, though I always end up messed up in something paranormal," she informed him with a sigh. "Seems to be my fate."  
  
He laughed lightly. "I don't believe in fate. If there was such a thing, I certainly wouldn't be the oldest man in existence."  
  
Buffy slid out from under his arm and turned aorund so she faced him squarely. Her eyes were dark as she stared him down. "Don't talk like that. We were destined to meet."  
  
Methos saw passion flare in her slender body, and part of him replied. "How's Angel been?" he forced himself to ask, trying to learn the lay of the land.  
  
Buffy stilled and Methos cursed himself for a fool. "I haven't seen him in a decade," she confessed.  
  
"Did you have a fight?"  
  
"No, it was simply time to go our separate ways for a while. It's hard to explain."  
  
Methos understood perfectly. "A hundred years of togetherness can get very tiring, or so I've been told."  
  
"You have no idea," she replied sardonically. "Especially when your lover considers you a midnight snack."  
  
"You- you let him feed from you?" Methos asked, feeling repulsed.  
  
"Twice, when there was no other choice. And though a lot of people think being vamp food is romantic, I must beg to disagree." Her face brightened suddenly and she tossed her waist-length hair back from her shoulders. "But enough about Angel. It's just you and me now."  
  
Methos' expression grew slightly panicked as he saw the look on her face- that of a cat looking at a bowl of cream. She stepped up close to him so their chests were barely touching. She smiled up at him seductively. "Did I ever tell you how much I love your eyes?" she asked, wrapping her strong arms around his neck to bring his head down. She pressed herself against him and then finally kissed him.  
  
Seemingly on that cue, the sky opened and spilled a heavy load of water. The rain came down in sheets and the two Immortals stood in the middle of a great tempest. Lightening flashed around them and it was as though they were both in the middle of the largest Quickening the world had ever seen.  
  
Rather then frighten, the storm only heightened their arousal. It became a race to get out of their clothes which fell to the ground, unnoticed in passion's wake. Their wet bodies glided together smoothly, and their hands slid over each other, exploring chests, arms, thighs. Finally they sank to the ground, tongues dueling as Methos prepared them for the final intamancy.  
  
  
  
Buffy looked up at the sky where a rainbow graced the heavens. With a sigh, she tucked her head into Methos' neck, relishing his warmth. They were both soaking wet, but she felt it was certainly worth it.  
  
His arm was around her bare waist, and Methos tightened his grip as he looked down at the petite blonde in his arms. She had changed so much in the past century, and those changes fascinated him.  
  
"That was certainly something," he mused aloud.  
  
She pinched his arm lightly, causing him to flinch. "Is that all you have to say?"  
  
With a teasing grin, he kissed each of her cheeks, then dropped a kiss on her mouth. "Actually, I came to invite you to the Century Celebration. I've two tickets, and I can't think of anyone I'd rather ring in the Twenty-Second Century with."  
  
She stroked one of his high cheekbones gently. "You must have celebrated plenty of century changes already," she said, aware that he was fifty times older then herself.  
  
"But I think this time will be the bets. I've never had such good company before- that is, if you agree to accompany me."  
  
"Of course I will," Buffy laughed. Suddenly she leapt up, dragging her lover up with her. The pair started to search for their scattered clothes. "We have a lot of catching up to do- for starters, what are you going by these days?"  
  
Methos finished putting his soggy jeans on before replying. "Alex Harris," he said with an impish grin.  
  
Buffy gasped, then burst out laughing. Wiping her streaming eyes, she managed to gasp, "I wish Xander could've heard that!"  
  
"So do I," Methos responded. "I actually grew to like the kid."  
  
"So did I," Buffy said. "He's been dead almost eighty years and I still miss him. Just remembering you and Xander in one of those history classes...."  
  
Methos sneezed. "We can reminise in a few moments. "Let's go get into some dry clothes first." He offered his arm to her and she laced her own through. They walked away from the shore, the sun shining brightly on their backs.  
  
THE END 


End file.
